Travels
by undecidable
Summary: Amara uses her dimension-hopping ability to see, experience and learn anything and everything she can so she can keep everyone, especially her new family, safe from the things she knows will come after her. Sequel to Family.
1. Travels Info

Here's How It Works

This story is different from the others. Amara has learned how to travel between dimensions, so this will be about her exploring them. So she'll spend a couple chapters in one place, and then move on. If you have a favorite book, movie or TV show, send the name to me in a review and I'll see if I can work it in.

Here's the schedule so far: Twilight, House, Harry Potter/ Smallville.


	2. First Day

"First Day"

Bella's POV

All was right with the world. The Cullens were back in Forks, Edward was safe _and _he still loved me. Graduation was only a month away and I was in no way ready. I had missed a calculus test while in Italy that I needed to ace to pass the class and I hadn't applied to any colleges. I didn't plan on going, but Edward was dead set on it.

"Oh." The knock on the door startled me. I practically ran to answer it and when I did, Edward was there, perfect as always. His bronze hair was flecked with rain and his eyes were golden and warm. He had left an hour ago, after _promising_ to return, to hunt and get his car. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged him as hard as I could, while kissing his neck.

"Don't leave me again," I begged.

"Alright, I promise. I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you." He said quietly. "Come on, or we'll be late."

I released all of him but his hand while we walked to his car. He held the door for me as I climbed in and he was in the driver's seat in the next moment. He peeled out of the driveway and started speeding towards the school. I had to get used to Edward's manic driving again, but it was worth it. We pulled into an empty space in the school parking lot and everyone was shocked at the sight of the silver Volvo.

Edward chuckled and I gave him a questioning look. "This is the most exciting day for them since you arrived," he explained.

"Just because the Cullens are back?"

"Yes, that and there's a new student starting today."

Amara's POV

I had stayed on the Kent Farm from June until the end of April, then I had decided it was time to explore. I had read the books I had gotten in the first dimension, the ones about the vampires in Forks, Washington. I knew about the upcoming war with the newborns and had decided I could help.

So here I was, at Forks High School. I had never had an education quite like this. I knew how to read and write and some basic math skills, but that was it, everything else was new to me.

I came out of the attendance office with my new schedule, trying to figure out where I was going. I had used my powers of… persuasion to get myself into classes with the vampires, the Cullens, so I could watch them. Of course, that would be a lot easier if I new where the bloody hell I was going.

I smiled at the group of boys that were staring at me and they looked like they would pass out. One of the boys detached himself from the throng and started making his way over to me. He was taller than me by a few inches and he had blonde hair and blue eyes, classic American. He had on a pair of jeans and a green rain jacket. Weird. I hadn't felt any rain. I looked up and it was drizzling, but I wasn't getting wet. Crap. The shield I had put around myself to protect my thoughts from Edward must have become a physical barrier somehow. I quickly reworded the spell, felling the miniscule dip in my strength as I did so, and within seconds, the rain started penetrating my clothes. Great. I'm here for five minutes and I've already made a mistake. The boy reached me, then.

"Hi. You're new here aren't you?" he asked. As if anyone could not notice me with such a tiny student population. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm Amara Potter," I said, noticing my English accent after hearing his American one. He noticed too.

"Transfer from England, huh? That's awesome. I'm Mike Newton, by the way. I can show you to your first class, if you like."

"Thank you," I handed him my schedule. "My old school was a lot bigger than this and yet I'm having trouble finding my way around." You could fit five of this school inside the Hogwarts castle, but there I could fly or super speed my way around. Mike started leading me in the opposite direction of where I was initially heading.

"We have first period together," he stated. "What was your old school like?" I began reciting the story i had thought of last night.

"It was a boarding school and my brother and I graduated last year. My dad is in the military and he was just transferred here. My brother stayed in England because he has a girlfriend and I decided to come here. I didn't know I'd have to go to school, though." By the time I finished, we had arrived at our English class. We were some of the last students in the room, so I noted my seat was behind one of the vampires I was following. According to the description in the book, this bronze-haired, golden- eyed angel was Edward. That means the fairly pretty girl with brown hair and eyes and pale skin sitting in the desk next to him was Bella.

The teacher had me go up to the front of the classroom and introduce myself. While all the other kids oohed and ahhed at my accent, I could feel Edward trying to read my thoughts, but I knew he wasn't getting anything. I finished and walked back to my seat. Bella turned around.

"Hi, Amara. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella." I saw her hit Edward lightly on the hand. He sighed and turned around, too.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure meeting you," he said with perfect enunciation in a velvety smooth voice. But I wasn't going to get sucked in.

"It's nice meeting you both." Edward seemed surprised at my lack of googly eyes, but didn't say anything because the teacher wanted our attention. He was passing out a test on 1984 by George Orwell. I assured him I had read the book, even though I had never heard of it or the author and I took the test. I picked all the answers out of Edward's head and used my perfect memory to save the information for later. By the time everyone had finished, the bell was about to ring. Bella turned to me again.

"I was new here last year, so I know what it feels like. Edward and I can show you where your next class is if you like." She smiled.

"Thanks, that would be great." I couldn't believe this was so easy; Bella was so friendly. Edward was still trying to read my thoughts and I kept my face perfectly smooth to keep from showing my amusement at his frustration. I gave my schedule to Bella.

"Oh. We have gym together next. And the next two classes you have with Alice, I think." Bella looked to Edward for confirmation. I pretended not to know who they were talking about.

"Alice?" I inquired as we walked.

"My sister. I'll introduce you later," Edward answered. We had arrived at the gym by then. Edward leaned in to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Bella, Amara." And he walked away in the opposite direction. Bella looked longingly after him, then turned to me.

"If you haven't noticed, Edward and I are dating." Bella blushed. We went into the locker room to change.

"He certainly is a gentleman. Does he have any other siblings?" As if I didn't already know.

"Yes, he has three other siblings and the five of them are adopted. His father, Carlisle, works at the local hospital, while his mother, Esme stays at home. Alice, Edward and Emmett are all Cullens. Emmett graduated last year with Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Edward's other siblings. They're all dating, too; Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and me," she explained.

"Wow. Carlisle and Esme are such good people to take in so many children."

"Yes, they are." The coach was telling us to team up for tennis, whatever that was.

"I'll be your partner," Bella offered.

"Thanks. You're the only person I know here besides Mike."

"Mike is a nice guy. He's dating Jessica Stanley, the blonde over there." Bella pointed to an unimpressive girl in the corner with Mike.

"Okay," I said. I'd have to get Bella to introduce me to more people. I didn't want the fact that I was following the Cullens to be obvious.

"I have to warn you," Bella turned serious. "I am so clumsy, I'm almost disabled and I'm really bad at sports." I laughed

"That's okay. I'm pretty good at sports, so we can balance each other out." Bella laughed too.

We began playing against Mike and Jessica after Mike had explained the rules to me. I knew nothing of sports in this dimension, but the game was fairly simple. Airball was much harder and I was the current Airball champ. I let us lose, so I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself. Bella and I had become fast friends and we were laughing about the whole thing when we exited the locker room.

Edward was at Bella's side as soon as we entered the hallway and he kissed her hello.

"Amara," he greeted me, "how did gym go?"

"We lost, but I kept Bella from hurting herself," I said. In fact, I had placed a spell on her to increase her coordination so she wouldn't have quite so many accidents.

When we got to my third period music class, a small girl, whose eyes were the same color as Edward's and had spiky black hair came up to us with as much grace as anyone could ever have. She looked how a child would imagine a pixie would look.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella. Who's this?" she asked in a bell- like voice. Bella introduced me.

"Amara Potter, Alice Cullen. Alice, Amara," she said pointing to each of us in turn.

"It's lovely to meet you, Alice. Bella has told me so much about you." I shook her unsurprisingly cold hand.

"She just started today," Edward added. He said something else that was too fast for me to understand, so I perked up my super hearing in time to hear Alice's reply.

"Don't worry, Edward, I'll keep an eye on her," then, slower, "You two had better get to class."

"Bye, Alice, see you at lunch," Bella called. When Edward thought I was out of earshot, he started expressing his concerns to Bella.

"I don't know if we can trust Amara, Bella."

"Why shouldn't we? She's been perfectly nice."

"She seems like one of our kind, even though she isn't, and I can't read her thoughts," he added.

"Like you can't read mine?" Bella wondered.

"No, this is different. Your thoughts just aren't there. With hers, its like I'm hitting a wall."

Alice and I moved into the soundproof music room, so I couldn't hear the rest. For the next two periods, Alice and I talked, but when she wasn't talking, I could see her looking into my future. I decided to take a jog after school and do my homework, so that's all Alice could see. Finally, it was lunch time.

Edward's POV

I watched and concentrated as Alice and Amara entered the cafeteria. I could hear Alice's thoughts, but not Amara's. Alice was 'speaking' to me.

_Edward, I don't see anything unusual about her. I admit she moves like a vampire, but there must be some other explanation._

Bella was watching me. "Stop worrying, Edward. There's nothing wrong. Over here, Amara!" she called over the din in the lunchroom. I could just hope Bella was right.

Amara's POV

I turned as Bella called my name. I had been listening to Alice's thoughts and Bella's reassurances. There had to be some way to get Edward to trust me.

Alice and I reached the table where Edward and Bella were sitting with four others.

"Amara, you already know Mike and Jessica. This is Angela and that's Ben," Bella gestured to a girl with dark air and glasses and a boy with olive toned skin. Bella had her calculus book out on the table.

"What's that for, Bella?" Jessica asked.

I'm making up the calculus test next period," she explained.

"Right, you were in L.A." Ben supplied.

"L.A.?" I asked. "Why were you there?" Alice explained.

"This is my family's first day back to school since we move back from L.A. Carlisle was offered a job at a hospital there, but Esme didn't like it."

"I see. I've never been to California," I mused.

All of the humans were eating, but Edward's, Alice's and my plates were untouched. Bella noticed.

"Aren't you hungry, Amara?"

Grr. Problem. If I don't eat, Edward will be more suspicious. On the other hand, the food in this dimension was disgusting. Especially school food. I mean, I could smell the pesticides on my plate full of fruit and vegetables. I smiled at Bella and passed my hand over the plate, pretending to decide what to eat first. I was actually using my magic to cleanse the food, making it as if the pesticides had never been used in the first place. There was nothing I could do about the bread which was fluffy and white. Gross. I would have to remember to bring some of the elfin bread I had been saving since I learned how to make it myself.

I picked up my apple and bit into it, loving the clean, fresh taste. I realized how hungry I was; I had not eaten since I had arrived in this dimension the night before. I had been too busy setting up camp high in the mountains, where the vampires wouldn't hunt. Even if they did go up there, my camp was protected by wards that made it invisible, untracable and impenetrable.

I looked up and saw Edward and Alice watching me. They had noticed my food smelled different from the others. Bella was watching me, too.

"I'm still not over the jet- lag," I lied. The bell rang then. Whew.

I was glad when school finally ended. I started making my way back home, walking until I was deep into the forest. I made sure no one was around before I turned invisible myself and flew back to camp.


	3. Revealed

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I had finals. Enough said.**

"Revealed"

APOV

It was late. Alice, Edward, Bella and I had graduated this morning. Alice had insisted on having a graduation party, since this was Bella's first time graduating. We were all friends now. I don't know what had made Edward trust me, though I suspected Bella and Alice had something to do with it. Going to the party had been a good idea on my part; I had 'overheard' the vampires and werewolves planning a meeting tonight.

There was a newborn vampire army in Seattle and the Cullens had reason to believe it would be coming to Forks. Jasper had the most experience with fighting newborns, so he was educating the others and the wolves were watching. I was watching, too.

I was lucky to have eyes fast enough to catch the vampires' quick movements. Jasper was fighting Alice, something that must have been hard for him, but it was very entertaining. Jasper was playing the newborn and he kept throwing himself at Alice. She foresaw what he was going to do and moved a few inches from her previous position right after Jasper jumped.

Jasper tried again to catch his wife and she slid to the right. When he was passing her, Alice leapt lightly onto his back with her teeth at his throat.

"Got you," she said and playfully kissed him on the neck. All the Cullens laughed and a giggle slipped past my lips, too. Uh, oh.

Everyone froze. In the next instant, the wolves were on their feet and the vampires had assumed a fighting crouch. Edward positioned himself in front of Bella and his snarl mixed in with the ones flinging in my direction from all sides.

"Show yourself!" called Emmett. Everyone's thoughts were along the same lines; _how was anyone able to sneak up on us? _I could run away now, but they had to know sooner or later.

The shield around me kept me invisible and was thick enough to hide my scent and the sound of my heartbeat and breathing. If I made a sound louder than that, I was screwed. I sighed, dropped the shield and stepped out of the trees into the clearing.

Bella was the first to regain composure after the shock of seeing me.

"Amara?" I nodded.

Despite Carlisle's calm appearance, he was worried. _She knows what we can do and she seems to be capable of hiding herself from our kind. If the Volturi find out, she will be in danger._

"Relax, Carlisle." He looked at me, stunned. "I already knew what you were. I've known since I got here. I know about everything."

"How?" was Jasper's only question.

"I can't tell you now, but someday. I know about the newborns and I thought I could help."

"You?" Rosalie scoffed. "You've seen what we can do. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh, yeah? Then it's my turn to fight Jasper. And not newborn Jasper, experienced fighter, Jasper." I knew I'd have to prove myself at some point. Jasper looked at Carlisle, who seemed unsure.

"I just want to show you I can help. No one will get hurt." My reassurance did the trick. Carlisle nodded and Jasper resumed his crouch.

We started circling each other. I pulled my snow-white sword, Vindr, out of its scabbard on my belt. Jasper lunged, but I had seen it in his mind, so I dodged easily. He then figure out this wasn't going to be an easy win and began devising more complicated moves. He charged at me from an angle, so I couldn't' move out of the way. I brought up my sword, which stopped him short. He tried again and again to reach me with his hands, but he failed each time.

Jasper came at me once more and I jumped over him, landing about a foot in back of him. Before he could turn around, I grabbed his left shoulder with my left hand and swung my right hand in front of him, so that the edge of the blade of my sword was mere millimeters from Jasper's throat.

"Dead," I declared, triumphant, and sheathed my sword. It was something I learned while training with Eragon. If you won your battle, your opponent was 'dead'.

"It's just a sword, though. It can't cut through our skin," Jasper criticized.

"If it can cut through my skin, it'll cut through yours. There's also this," I said and ran, full speed, to the fattest tree near us in one swift movement, Vindr was out of its scabbard and had cut the tree clean in half. I picked up the fallen tree and broke it in half again. I stared at the half in my right hand and it burst into flames, while I crushed the half in my right hand to sawdust. When the burning log was sufficiently charred, I dropped it to the ground and shot a blast of air at it, putting out the flames. I pulled my wand out of its holder on my belt, muttered "Reparo," and the tree put itself back together again. Satisfied with my work, I flew back to where the Cullens were standing, seemingly shocked into stillness. The wolves were silent, too.

"Still think I can't beat a vampire?" I asked. None of them responded, so I decided to take my leave. "Well, when you come to a decision, Bella," I threw one of my communicators at her, which she surprisingly caught, "Press the green button." I turned around, floated a bit higher in the air, turned invisible and headed for home.

Edward's POV

About a minute after Amara left, Bella turned to me.

"Edward?" I made a great effort to unfreeze myself so I could comfort her.

"It's all right, love. I won't her hurt you." My words made the others come back to life, too.

"I'm not worried about that," Bella said. I locked eyes with her, confused. "She could really help you win this. If she wanted to hurt me, she would have already."

"She's right. Amara would give us a big advantage," Jasper said. He always had to think in military terms.

"She's been lying to us for a month! We can't trust her!" Rosalie exclaimed. It's nice to have someone on my side, even if it is Rosalie.

Alice was looking into the future, to see if there was any immediate threat from Amara. "I can't see what will happen because of the werewolves' involvement," she said, frustrated.

"I can't see any reason not to trust Amara," Carlisle admitted.

"She's been lying to us!" Rosalie shouted. "She's known what we are this whole time and-"

"She hasn't told anyone," Emmett interrupted, putting his arms around his wife. "Besides, we've been lying to people for centuries."

Esme couldn't decide, and her thoughts reflected it. _I don't want them to get hurt by the newborns o by this girl._ She was so selfless.

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Bella suggested. She really liked voting, didn't she? Everyone nodded his or her consent.

"Edward?"

"No." I would not risk Bella's life on this. I didn't trust Amara. Bella moved on to the next person.

"Alice?"

"Yes. She hasn't done anything to us so far." Figures. Alice had been friends with Amara since day one.

"Jasper?"

"Yes. We will win this battle with her help." He probably just wanted to agree with Alice, though.

"Esme?" My adopted mother hesitated.

"…No." Bella looked surprised, but continued.

"Rosalie?"

"No," she said defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest. No surprises there.

"Emmett?"

"Hell yes! It'll be more fun with her around." Classic Emmett.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes," he said immediately.

"Well then-" Bella started.

"Don't you get a vote, Bella?" Alice asked. Why? We all knew what her vote would be. Bella was uncomfortable being put in the spotlight.

"Oh… um… I vote yes." Bella's so cute when she struggles for words.

"Okay, now I guess we should contact her," Bella said, holding up the device Amara had given us. The wolves began growling again and I translated.

"So we do not get a say in this decision?" I asked for Sam, the pack leader, in the detached tone I reserved for this situation. Carlisle stepped in.

"I apologize for not considering your views. We have decided to fight with Amara. What the pack does is up to you, Sam."

"We have no proof that the girl is trustworthy-"

"But Bella's life may be at stake here," Jacob interrupted. "Anything that will keep her and the rest of the humans in Forks safe, we should allow." Seth nodded his wolfy head in agreement. Sam couldn't argue with this logic.

"Fine, we will work with the girl. Make sure she is here tomorrow night." With that, Sam and the pack ran into the forest, probably back to La Push.

"We should call Amara," Carlisle said.

"Bella?" I held my hand out for the device, and she gave it to me. It was small and round, like a makeup compact, but yellow. I opened the lid and there was a keypad, with green and red buttons, like a cell phone. Where the mirror would be, there was a screen. I pressed the green button, as instructed, and the screen lit up, showing Amara's face. It was a video phone.

"That was quick," she said.

"Yes," I answered. "We have decided to let you help us."

"Okay," she said brightly. "Should I come over now, or tomorrow?" She glanced over my shoulder and before I could answer, said "Tomorrow. Bella's beat. I'll be at your house at 9 tomorrow night," and Amara hung up. I slipped the phone into my pocket and turned to face Bella, who was standing behind me. She could barely stand, she was so tired.

"Amara's right, Bella. Come on, I'll take you home." She nodded and climbed onto my back, where she fell asleep soon after I had started running.

All of us were here, waiting for Amara to show up. It was 8:59, so she technically still had sixty seconds. Bella was here; she had refused my pleas for her to stay home and sleep. Everyone was in the living room, all paired up. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and she was playing with her hair. Esme was on the couch next to them, with Carlisle standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Japser sat in the nearest chair and Alice was sitting on the floor in front of him, leaning against his legs. Bella and I were on the loveseat, her head on my shoulder as I rubbed circles into her back.

No one moved. The only sounds were our breathing and Bella's heart. There was a light knock on the door and everyone looked up. It was 9 o' clock, right on the dot.

"Come in," Carlisle called. I heard the door open and close and Amara walked into the living room. She was nervous about something. She looked like she had been getting ready for this meeting all day.

She was wearing a short green dress trimmed with a brown color that matched her leggings. Around her waist was a thick belt, studded with diamonds that her sword and wand hung from. Her hair was tied back into a braid that went down to her waist exposing her…. Pointed ears?

Whatever the case may be, it looked as if she wanted to impress Alice and Rosalie. Judging by their thoughts, she had succeeded.

_That looks so good on her,_ they agreed.

Jasper and Emmett were more interested in how pretty she looked. I tuned them all out, like I normally do, but Carlisle's thoughts stood out to me.

_Her ears are pointed. How odd._

"Hello, Amara," he greeted out loud.

APOV

I knocked on the door to the Cullen's house. I could hear nothing from within but the breathing of eight people an the beating of a lone heart. Bella was here.

"Come in," I heard Carlisle say.

I entered the living room and everyone stared at me, drinking in my appearance. I don't know why I was so nervous; I hadn't been last night. Of course, then I felt I needed to prove myself. Now, I wanted their approval. I didn't intrude on their thoughts, so I couldn't be sure of their reaction. A moment passed, and then everyone regained their composure.

"Hello, Amara," Carlisle greeted me.

"Hello, everyone," I said as I moved deeper into the living room. "I suppose you want to know more about me."

"I'm more interested in how you know about us," Edward said.

"We'll get there. Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

I told them about my origins and my life before I got here. I explained my powers, and the full extent of them. The whole hour I talked, no one spoke. I had just gotten around to my weaknesses, which might be useful for them to know at some point.

"I'm vulnerable to kryptonite and magic. Also, the magic the elves taught me runs off of my own energy. If I use too much too fast, its lights out." I hated to admit it, but I wasn't perfect.

"You still haven't told us how you know," Edward pointed out. He was right. I hadn't told them about the books. I told the Cullens that I had stumbled upon this dimension and happened to figure out the situation. I knew they saw through the lie, but Edward was the only one who pressed it further.

"I told you, I figured it out," I said again. "Let it go, Edward." I let one thought slip through the barrier for Edward to hear. _When this is over, I'll tell you. Don't tell her until then._ My eyes flicked to Bella and back. He nodded, no one noticing our subtle exchange.

"How were you planning on helping us?" Jasper asked. It was getting late. We should probably have gotten going by now.

"How about I explain when we get there, so the wolves can have a say, unlike last night."

"You heard that?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes. I wasn't that far away," I laughed. "But seriously, we should get moving."

Everyone stood and moved out to the back yard. Edward was slinging Bella onto his back when I got an idea.


	4. Race

"Race"

"Hey, Edward." I walked over to him and he turned. "Wanna race?" I asked. He smirked.

"Sure," he replied. Jasper and Emmett immediately started making bets. Bella climbed off Edward's back.

"I'll ride with Alice," she offered. Alice danced over and swung Bella up in one movement so that Bella was perched comfortably on Alice's back.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Esme looked exasperated, but came to stand between Edward and me as we took our stances. She raised both of her arms, one in front of me and one in front of Edward, like barriers.

"Ready, set, go," Esme said calmly as her arms dropped. In the next third of a second, Edward and I were running, hurtling through the woods while the others followed.

We were neck and neck as we zipped by, dodging trees and other obstacles easily on the relatively flat land. It was getting more difficult for me, however, as we started rising into the mountains. Edward noticed my ragged breathing, chuckled, and pulled ahead a few hundred feet. I tried to speed up, but I wasn't gaining any ground. _Fine. Be that way._

I felt the muscles in my legs coil and uncoil as I jumped forward. But instead of landing, I kept my body horizontal at head height, flying faster than I could run. Edward was still about a hundred yards away, but that distance was closing fast.

He noticed the absence of my footfalls and turned his head to see me gaining on him. I smirked at his amazed expression I pulled up next to him.

I could see the light from the baseball clearing up ahead. He put on an extra burst of speed he got from who-knows-where. Edward was giving it all he had and though I was doing the same, it wasn't going to be enough.

In an act of desperation, I thrust my hands backward, shooting out as much air as I could , propelling myself forward enough to make it into the clearing a full sixty- fourth of a second before Edward did.

I changed my direction to up, instead of forward, so as to not run into the wolves who had been watching the race with amusement.

The Cullens arrived a full second after Edward and I had, so I went down to hover next to Edward.

"That wasn't fair," he said, "You weren't running."

"I never said it was a footrace. Besides, I ran half the time," I countered, a little out of breath from exertion.

"She beat you?" Bella asked, incredulous, as she clambered off Alice's back.

"Just by a little bit. If I wasn't an Airbender, Edward would have beaten me," I clarified.

"Pay up," Jasper said and stuck his hand out at Emmett. Emmett grumbled something about me being a freak, reached into his back pocket and brought out a set of car keys, tossing them to Jasper. His white hand flashed out and caught them, a smile playing on his lips.

Edward crossed his arms. "It was a fluke, a one time thing."

"You're just mad because someone other than Alice managed to beat you at something," Rosalie said, looking uncaring, but I could tell she was warming up to me.

"Its okay, Edward," Bella said quietly. She walked over to him and he unfolded his arms to wrap them around her. "You're still better at everything else."

"*cough cough* That's what she said *cough cough*" Emmett fake coughed to hide his comment, failing miserably. Everyone laughed. Amazing, how, through everything, Emmett could keep his easygoing attitude.

Edward stopped laughing abruptly, causing everyone else to stop too. Then he spoke for Sam.

"We should get to work. What is the girl planning on doing for the fight?" the question was directed at Carlisle.

"We actually don't know. Amara insisted on telling us here so you would get an opinion this time."

"That was very nice of her to think of us," Seth said, using Edward's voice.

"Yeah, hi! Standing right here, y'know." I spoke up. "Anyway, during the fight, I could be used as offense or defense; I could fight or protect our side," I clarified. I placed myself so that I could see both groups of mythical creatures clearly.

"What do you mean, 'protect our side'?" jasper asked. He needed to know so he could look at all sides and decide what was best from a military standpoint.

"I can create a physical shield around all of you. Nothing would penetrate it, not even vampire teeth, unless the shield fails," I told them.

"Fails?" Bella whispered. She was probably afraid for her family.

"If the injury that would be inflicted is too strong, I will not be able to sustain the shield. That takes all of my concentration. If I'm maintaining the shield, I won't be able to fight."

"What kind of effect will that have on you, dear?" Esme asked. I smiled at her kindness, and then grimaced at the answer.

"The shield will use my energy, but I have measures in place to keep it from being too much," I assured her. "So that's it. Now you guys have to decide what you want me to do." I stepped back.

The Cullens and Bella huddle into a circle and the werewolves, plus Edward were in another circle. I guessed Edward was acting as a translator/ speaker of the family.

Eventually, they all broke apart. Jasper stepped forward with the decision. "We would prefer if you shielded us." Somehow, I knew they would say something like that.

"Okay," I said brightly, "I'll watch with Bella, then." I walked over to the edge of the clearing and Bella followed. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, depending on how you looked at it, Jacob came over as well. He lay down next to Bella and she leaned against his furry body. The vampires were all taking turns fighting while the wolves watched.

I decided that if I wasn't doing anything, I might as well make myself useful. I took off my belt and laid it on the ground in front of me. Above that, I laid my sword. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, letting my mind reach out to any and every living thing. I used my powers to take energy from them and store it in my belt. When that was full, I stored the energy in the diamond inlaid in the pommel of my sword. Save for the vampires, wolves and Bella, nothing was spared. I didn't kill anything but took a sufficient amount to serve my needs.

I was so wrapped up in what I was doing, I didn't notice anyone was near me until that person rested a cold hand on my shoulder. My fight-or-flight reflex kicked into overdrive at the shock of being touched without my knowledge. My hand reached around and grabbed the intruder by the arm. I stood, bringing his arm around his back and bending it in an unnatural position. By the time I had done this, I had realized Edward had startled me. I quickly released him and he turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. You startled me," I explained. I looked around to see that it was almost dawn and Jacob was in human form.

"It's all right. You weren't answering to your name. We wanted to let you know that Jacob and I came up with a plan for Bella," he said.

I picked up my things while I searched my recent memories. Ah, there it was. A part of me had been aware of what had been going on around me the entire time, so I knew what Edward was talking about. I nodded.

"Yes. I was thinking he could take her to my camp. No one would find her there." Of course they would find her. That's the way it had to be.

"That's not a bad idea, hybrid," Jacob said. He had decided I needed a nickname. "That way, it's already set up and ready to go."

"Where is your camp?" Edward asked.

"In a valley a good ten miles north."

"Too far for you, mongrel?" Edward loved making fun of Jacob. Jacob just shook his head.

"Well, then, it's settled. Bella will camp with me the night before the fight." Edward and Jacob nodded their consent.


	5. Fight

"Fight"

APOV

I stretched and groaned as the ping went off in my head, signaling time for me to get up. It kept pinging every 10 seconds, like an alarm clock, but more efficient.

"Letta," I mumbled as I rolled over and the incessant noise ceased. I opened my eyes and Edward was staring at me, a questioningly amused look on his face. I put a finger to my temple.

"Built in alarm clock." He chuckled.

It was the day of the fight. Bella had convinced Edward to sit out and stay with us. Jacob had acted as Bella's 'space heater' the previous night; the cold in the mountain valley didn't bother me, so I hadn't felt the need to set up any kind of heating system. I had conjured a little blue flame in a jar, but it wasn't enough. Seth was outside the tent, in his wolf form, keeping communication with the pack.

Jacob and Bella were in the sleeping bag next to me. I sat up on my mat, the blanket slipping so it covered my knees, and looked around.

Sunlight was penetrating my tent. Edward sat in one corner, as far away from Bella as possible so he wouldn't make her cold.

_I'm going out to check the wards, _I thought. He nodded so I stood and walked out of my tent. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground and I hovered above it to not get wet. I checked and double- checked all the wards, then I lifted the one that made the campsite impenetrable. Judging by the growls coming from the tent, Jacob would be coming out in about two seconds.

Sure enough, Jacob exited the tent and made for the edge of the clearing. I retreated into the forest. The next scene would be hard enough without me there; Jacob heard Edward mention the wedding, howled and ran off into the woods. Bella came out of the tent trying to follow him, Edward close behind. He caught her and offered to find Jacob for her. She nodded and he ran off the same way Jacob had.

They returned a few minutes later and the whole scene played out exactly how it had in the book. Jacob proposed he die in the fight and Bella kissed him to keep it from happening. Jacob left and Edward returned, comforting Bella.

I reentered the camp, figuring it was safe to come out. Seth howled, signaling the signaling the start of the fight. I stood against the wall of stone next to the tent. I closed my eyes and concentrated on keeping all the shields intact while watching the fight in Seth's mind.

The Cullens were fighting the newborns; the wolves could hear them. The second group emerged from the forest into the clearing where the wolves were.

I could feel it every time the newborns tried to bite, claw or hit someone. Their hands bounced off before they could make contact, but I felt every strike. My hands flew to my belt; my strength was decreasing at an alarming rate. I heard Seth stop breathing and Edward ripping my tent to shreds. That could only mean one thing: Victoria was here. And I couldn't do anything to help. It was a good thing had thought to put shields around Edward and Seth the night before.

Edward urged Seth to leave and the wolf obeyed. Bella was by my side and Edward was standing in front of us, shielding us from the intruders. _Don't worry, Edward, you're protected. So is Seth. I can keep Bella from harm,_ I thought so Edward could hear. He nodded.

Edward began talking; trying to convince the newborn Victoria had brought with her, Riley, to leave. It didn't work. Riley was about to jump, but Seth came out of nowhere and tackled the vampire to the ground. The two of them began fighting. Riley aimed a kick at Seth's shoulder, but his foot bounced off and I sagged against the wall. My belt had been completely drained and now all I had was the energy in the diamond embedded in the hilt of my sword. It wouldn't be enough, though, because now, Edward and Victoria were circling each other.

Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Seth's throat. A yelp of my own came out of my mouth as pain erupted from by newly broken shoulder. It was too much; the shields were beginning to fail.

So far, Edward hadn't been hurt, and for that, I was grateful. I removed his shield, knowing that Victoria would not touch him from the book. That extra strength came just in time, too, for at that moment, Riley threw Seth against the cliff face Bella and I had our backs to. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I fell to the ground. My reserves had been used up and I was too weak to fight. I was useless. Bella had picked up a stone in an attempt to help. She clutched it in her broken hand, prepared to shed her blood as a distraction. She wouldn't need to do that, though. I could see it coming, even though no one else was paying attention. Everyone was too busy fighting to see newborn was about to attack Embry while his back was turned. The newborn raised her hand…

_Embry! Watch out!_ I used my link in Seth's mind to place the warning. Embry turned around and jumped back in time to see the newborn miss his throat and hit his side instead.

_Edward! Stop breathing!_ I commanded with thoughts as three deep cuts were carved into my left side. Embry felt a slight sting, but I got the full force. I cried out, clutching my side and to try to stop the bleeding. Victoria and Riley's eyes were completely focused on me. This was all the distraction Seth and Edward needed. The two pounced on their enemies and simultaneously beheaded them. The pair dismembered and the corpses, collected all the pieces and put them in a pile suitable for burning. Edward pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the pile on fire causing a plume of the sickly sweet smelling purple smoke to rise from it. We'll

Seth snickered and a smile flickered across Edward's tense face. Edward stretched out his arm, his hand curled into a fist, which he then proceeded to bump against Seth's nose.

"Nice teamwork," Edward murmured. Then he took a deep breath-something he probably shouldn't have done-and walked towards Bella and me, arms outstretched. He kept apologizing to Bella she looked downright confused.

"It's going to be all right, Bella. I know you're frightened now, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you," he said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Bella demanded. She took a step towards him. "What's wrong? What do you mean?" she whispered. Now he was confused.

"Are you… Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Afraid of you? _Why_?" she staggered forward and fell into Edwards arms, sobbing. I felt bad for intruding on such a private conversation, so I tuned them out, trying to staunch the blood flow, until their discussion came to a lighter note.

"Just you wait till I'm a vampire!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm not going to be sitting on the sidelines next time."

"Yeah. You'll be there, in the thick of it all and I'll be protecting you, too." I laughed gently, wincing when a stab of pain rippled through me. They both remembered I was there, then.

"Amara, are you all right?" Bella knelt next to me.

"I'll be fine. Embry had a little trouble, but he isn't hurt."

"Thank you for the warning," Edward said. "Now let me take a look at you." He came to stand over me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm fine. I went to medical school, reme-" he cut off sharply, turning his head to look at Seth.

"What's she doing?" Edward asked. Seth whined and Bella shivered at the sound. I was too tired to look and see what was happening, so I waited in the dead silence that followed Seth's whimper. Then I remembered.

"No! Don't-!" Edward and I shouted at the same time. Then I felt it. White-hot agony on my entire right side. I heard my bones crack, then shatter one by one. I screamed in tune with Seth's howl. I was vaguely aware of Edward kneeling and Bella next to him. The pain was too much. I dropped everyone's shields in an effort to stay conscious. It worked.

"We're fine. We're going to be OK," Edward gasped, using the pack plural. "Sam-help him-"

Bella sagged against Edward when he caught her, coming back to the here and now. He sprang to his feet, Bella in his arms. "Seth!" Edward shouted. Seth looked as if he was ready to launch himself into the forest.

"No!" Edward ordered. "You go _straight home. _Now. As fast as you can!_" _Seth shook his head.

"Seth, trust me." The sandy wolf looked into Edwards eyes, then straightened up and flew to the trees. Edward then looked at me.

"I know. Go. I'll be fine," I said.

"I'll come back with Carlisle." I nodded. Edward cradled Bella tightly against his chest and then started running in a different way than Seth had.

I knew that Carlisle would treat Jacob first; he had to make sure all the bones were setting in the right place. And I was losing blood fast. I had to go somewhere safe. With the support of the cliff face, I was able to stand, causing in excruciating pain in my right leg, so I hovered a few inches off the ground. I went over to wear my tent lay pieces and grabbed a few strips, tying them around myself to act as a bandage. Then, I dug out the enchanted little purple beaded bag Hermione had let me borrow for my journey and started packing. Once I'd gotten everything into the bottomless bag, I was almost ready to go. I took out my wand and pointed it at the bag.

"Accio, Twilight novels," I murmured quietly. Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse came zooming out of the bag and I caught them. I couldn't let them have Breaking Dawn; it's dangerous to know too much about your future, so it went back into the bag. I laid the books side by side on a dry patch of ground, in order. I dug around in the bag and got out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Went to my dad's house_. _Here's your explanation_. The note would have been a lot easier to write if I couldn't by my brain to work faster, despite the lack of blood. I folded the paper and put it inside the cover of Twilight. Edward and Carlisle would find the books when they came for me. I rose and swayed, my vision fogging over. I had to get where I was going, fast. I opened a portal and hovered into my dad's loft in the barn in Smallville, Kansas. I floated over to the railing and saw Clark carrying a hay bail in each hand on the lower level.

"Dad," I said as loud as I could, which was not very impressive. He turned at the sound of my voice, smiling. The grin disappeared almost immediately as soon as he got a good look at me. My sight blurred over even more and I swayed. The pain was catching up to me. A breath of air escaped my lungs as I closed my eyes and succumbed to the awaiting blackness.

Clark's POV

I was sent into the barn to get some hay for the cows in the field. It was my last chore for the morning. After this, I was going to meet Chloe at the Talon. She was researching another story from the Wall-of- Weird. I had a bail in each hand as I made for the barn door. Then I heard a quiet voice behind me. One I hadn't heard in six weeks. A smile spread across my face and I turned to face my daughter. But something was wrong. She was grimacing in pain and hovering, something she never did normally. Amara's eyes closed and she sighed before collapsing. I dropped the hay bails and ran up the stairs to my loft. I caught Amara just as her head was about to hit the wood. What frightened me the most was not to fact that my daughter was unconscious in my arms, but the scarlet liquid staining her clothes…

"Mom! Dad!"


	6. Doctor

"Doctor"

CPOV

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled and I lifted Amara into my arms. Her right arm and leg weren't hanging right. I exited the barn to find my dad who had come running of the sound of my voice.

"Clark! What's-" he saw exactly what was wrong when he saw was who carrying. "Let's get her inside."

I walked as fast as I could, holding Amara away from my body so all her weight was on my arms without bumping her. I didn't know how seriously she was hurt. Dad opened the door for me and I walked into the house. I set Amara gently on the floor of the kitchen, where it would be easiest to treat her. I ran my eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, x-raying her to see if was any internal damage. I was not prepared for what I saw, but I reported it to my parents all the same.

"Most of the bones on her right side are shattered as well as the left shoulder blade." Mom looked horrified.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We can find out about it later," my dad said. "right now, we need to stop the bleeding. Get the first aid kit, Martha."

Mom nodded and left to get our extensively supplied kit. A lot of accidents happen on a farm. I lifted Amara up so my dad could unwrap the strips the fabric she had tide around herself. I set her down and he lifted up her shirt. I gasped. There were three long, deep gashes gouged in Amara's side. Upon seeing this, my dad leaned in to make sure she was still breathing and her heart was beating. I could already hear both- it frightened me how labored it was- so I super-sped to the hall closet for some towels. I returned not a second later and began applying pressure to the wounds. Dad grabbed a towel and did the same. Mom returned with the first-aide kit, but it was a half an hour before the bleeding slowed enough to get bandages on.

When Amara was safely on the couch and out of immediate danger, I was able to freak out a bit.

"What happened to her?!" I echoed my mother's words. "How could she let this happen?" I was furious, scared to death and worried sick at the same time. Now I knew how my parents felt whenever I endangered my life.

"I don't know, son," Dad said.

"Maybe she didn't know it was going to happen," Mom suggested.

I grabbed a chair from around the dining room table and pulled it up to the couch, by Amara's head. Even unconscious she looked like she was in pain. I wished there was something more I could do to help my daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four hours. And not so much as a peep. If this kept going, I was gonna go insane.

"Those cuts are pretty deep. She probably needs stitches," my dad pointed out. We had changed the bandages about an hour ago and her wounds looked no better than before.

"No. we can't take her to a hospital," I said. Although he already knew it, I wished it were that simple.

"It would be helpful if we knew what happened," Mom said.

"Yeah, it would. Too bad there's no way to…" I trailed off as an idea hit me. "Wait! Her communicator. We can contact whoever she was with and find out." I ran out to the barn and up to the loft. I picked up the purple beaded bag from the floor where Amara had dropped it and ran back into the house. Lukily, the communicator was right on top. I pulled the little phone out and opened it. I frantically scrolled through the contacts llist searching for a name I didn't know. The only one that stood out was the first one on the list: Cullen.

I hit the little green send buttin and prayed these were the right people. The sceen lit up showing the beautiful face of a girl around Amara's age. Her skin was pale white, her ink black hair short and spiky and her eyes were a warm shade of honey gold. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, besides Lana.

"You must be Amara's father, Clark. I'm Alice," she said in a high soprano, bell-like voice, smooth as silk. "Where's Amaraa?" she asked before I had a chance to speak. I turned the video phone so Alice could see mey daughter lying wounded on the couch. My parents came to stand behind me as I turned the communicator back on myself. Alice's hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with horror. A concerned looking blonde man entered the picture, standing next to Alice.

"What's wrong,Alice?" he asked, his voice as smooth as hers.

"Jasper, this is Amara's family," Alice said and she passed the phone to him. "Amara's hurt. You explain what happened and I'll go find Carlisle." He nodded and kissed Alice briefly before she disappeared from view.

"What's going on?!" I demanded. "Who are you?"

"I am Jasper Hale and my wife is Alice Cullen. Your daughter was hurt helping us fight vampires this morning."

"What?!" the three of us said at the same time. Jasper then explained exactly what Amara had been doing for the past six weeks,ending with her disappearance after the battle that morning. Alice returned then, with an older looking man, but not much older. He was as beautiful as Jasper and Alice with his white- blonde hair and golden eyes. Mom swooned at the sight of him. I would've laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"Turn the screen and bring it close to Amara so Carlisle can look at her. He's a doctor," Alice commanded. I did as she asked.

"Most of the bones on her right side are broken. The left shoulder blade, too," I told him. "here," I pointed with my free hand to the bandages around Amara's waist, "there are three deep cuts, each about ten inches long." I turned the communicatorso I could see Carlisle. The doctor's face looked grim.

"Amara needs a doctor and I'm afraid I can't do anything while I'm here. I suggest-" Carlisle was cut off.

"Dad?" a quiet voice mumbled. I gave the video phone to my dad and focused my undivided attention on my daughter. I knelt at her head.

"Amara," I breathed softly. "How are you feeling?" stupid question, but it had to be asked.

"Everything hurts," she whimpered and winced as the movement caused her pain.

"I know. We have Carlisle on the phone. We're trying to figure out how to help you."

"Carlisle? I need to talk to him." Dad passed me the communicator and I held it for Amara.

"Carlisle, is Jacob alright?" Who was Jacob?

"He'll be fine, Amara. There will be no lasting damage," Carlisle answered.

"And did you find them? In the clearing?"

"Yes. But we haven't had a chance to read them yet. We're more worried about you. You need a doctor." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

"Amara," I called, trying to get her attention. She slowly opened her eyes to look at me, the pain evident in her gaze. She was losing it.

"House." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Who is House?" Mom asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "But how would you get there?"

"Dad." Amara held out her hand and I took it. She closed her eyes.

"Who is House?" Dad repeated. He wasn't happy.

"He's a doctor on television. Brilliant mind. Amara watched it all the time at our house. He wouldn't tell anyone, and even if he did, no one would believe him. He's perfect," Carlisle explained.

"But that still doesn't answer the question of how we get there," I said. Amara's grip on me tightened and I felt tired all of a sudden.

"I think Amara's got it covered." Amara opened her eyes and I was relieved to see light in them and some color in her cheeks.

"Alice. Any suggestions?" Amara's voice sounded stronger, too. Alice's small figure danced into view. How did anyone have that much grace?

"Dimension 5," she trilled.

"Thank you." Alice nodded and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to see Dr. House. He and his team are going to fix me," she stated.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're staying here," I said. She was too weak to even sit up.

"How do you suggest we get help, then? Or do you want me to die?" her attempt at anger was pitiful.

"Fine. But I'm going with you." I turned to my parents. Dad had his arm around Mom's shoulders. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I have to do this."

"We understand, Clark, but the fewer the number of people that know, the better," Dad warned.

"I don't know how close I can get us," Amara said. "We're looking for Dr. Greggory House at Princeton Plainsborough Hospital in New Jersey. If you can't find him,ask for Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She's the hospital administrator." I nodded and lifted Amara as gently as possible. The motion still caused her pain and she moaned softly.

"Sorry." She didn't say anything. She whispered a few words under her breath. The air in front of us shimmered and ripped open. I took one look at my parents before I stepped swiftly through the portal. It was a strange sensation; like walking through warm water. As soon as I was safely on the other side, the portal closed and Amara went limp in my arms.

"Amara!" I called. "Amara!" No answer. She was back to the way she was an hour ago. Only now, she was even worse. The magic had taken everything she had. She would die for sure if I kept standing here. I lokked around. We were on the side of a freeway. I was behind a sign to conceal my sudden appearance from the passing drivers. I snuck around for a peek at the sign. It was an exit sign. Princeton Plainsborough Hospital- Next Right.

I pulled Amara's limp form into my chest and ran, faster than I ever had before. I followed the signs and two minutes later, I was walking through the front doors of the hospital. A few nurses noticed me and walked up, trying to take Amara.

"Sir, what happened?" a woman asked me.

"Somebody get a gurney," another voice called.

"No," I growled. I was not in the mood to deal with these people. "Where's Dr. House?" I demanded. "No one touches her except him."

"Sir, she needs medical attention, and-"

"I know. Somebody get Dr. House or I will tear this hospital apart looking for him!" I yelled. I would do it, too. I was furious. Why couldn't these people just get him? My daughter's life was on the line.

"I can take you to Dr. House," a woman's voice said. I looked up from the doctors and nurses surrounding me, still trying to rip Amara from my grasp, and saw a woman of average height standing a few feet away. She had dark brown, wavy hair and gray/ blue eyes. She was wearing a pink, v-neck sweater and a blck knee-length skirt under a white doctor's coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dr. Cuddy, administrator of this hospital. I can take you to House," she repeated. I breathed a sigh of relief. Amara had said this woman could be trusted. I pushed through the people and followed Dr. Cuddy to the elevator. Once we were inside, she asked "What's wrong with her?" she began checking Amara's pulse while the elevator rose.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Sir, we need to know everything in order to treat her properly."

"Suffice it to say Amara was attacked by an animal." Vampires counted as animals, didn't they? "She needs stitches." I was certain of that.

"What is your relationship to the girl?"

I hesitated. I should trust Amara, though.

"No one can know about this except you, Dr. House and his team. No one treats her but them," I said.

"Of course," Dr. Cuddy replied.

"I'm her father." She looked at me, then at Amara and back at me.

"But how-"

"It's a long story." The elevator let us off.

"Alright. We'll take her to a room. I'll page one of the doctors on House's team and they can do her stitches while you and I talk with House." I nodded. Finally, something was going right.


	7. House

"House"

Third Person

House was in his office, throwing his gray and red ball against the wall. He had no case to work on and he was hiding from Cuddy to avoid having to work in the clinic.

"Think of the devil and she shall appear," said House as Cuddy walked into his office. A kid was following her, about 19 years old. He was around 6'4", muscular with black hair and blue eyes.

"I've got a case for you," announced the hospital administrator. House appraised the boy again.

"He looks healthy to me. My diagnosis is: no illness," House said sarcastically.

"It's not me, it's my daughter. Her name is Amara Potter," the young man said.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as you can see, I am not a pediatrician. You should try the doctors one floor down," House suggested.

"She's 18. And my name isn't Mr. Potter. It's Clark Kent." Both doctors looked at him.

"No you're not. Tell us your real name," demanded House.

"Kal- El."

"Why did you bring me an insane person?" House asked Cuddy. She looked skeptical of Clark's claim as well.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Clark burst out. He then launched into the story, telling the doctors everything about the history and the world he and Amara shared. He even showed them his powers. Clark did everything in his ability to make those two people believe him.

"After Amara passed out again, I brought her here," Clark finished. Neither doctor looked convinced, but before either of them could speak, a woman walked into the office, she had shoulder length blonde hair and a kind face that matched her warm brown eyes. She was wearing a lab coat unlike House.

"I finished the stitches, Dr. Cuddy," she said.

"It took you an hour to do some stitches," House asked condescendingly.

"I had to do 70 of them and then dress them," she answered in a tone people did not usually use to speak to their boss.

"Dr. Cameron, this is the patient's father, Clark Kent," Cuddy introduced them. Cameron looked strangely at Clark.

"Were your parents Superman fans?" she asked, laughing, as they shook hands. Clark smiled.

"You could say that. Can I take my daughter home now?" he asked Cuddy.

"That's up to Dr. House now," she replied and left the office.

"Cameron," House said. The doctor looked up. "Tell Chase and Foreman to get the kid x-rayed."

"Where?" she asked.

"Left shoulder." Dr. Cameron turned to leave. She was halfway through the door when House spoke again. "Oh, and the entire right side of her body." She looked at him, disbelieving. "Go," he prodded. She rolled her eyes and left. House stood up from his chair, grabbing his flame- emblazoned cane in the process. "Follow me," he said with a motion to Clark.

They took the elevator up to the roof, where patients were brought to the hospital via helicopter. House turned to Clark.

"What are we doing up here? I want to see Amara," Clark demanded.

"Relax, fly-boy. X-ray's going to take some time. The way I see it, though, there are two possibilities. You're telling the truth and you are the Man of Steel, or, more likely, you're a raving lunatic," House said in his usual monotone.

"I don't care what you think, as long as you give Amara the best possible medical care." Clark started walking back the way they came. House inched to the edge of the roof, and stopped, his back still to the edge, facing Clark's retreating form.

"Whoops," he said loudly and unenthusiastically. He toppled, back first, off the edge of the hospital. Clark spun around in time to see the tips of the doctor's shoes disappear. He super-sped down the side of the building, catching House mid-fall and carrying him back up to the roof, away from the people coming and going from the busy hospital. He set House back on his feet and saw the doctor was smiling,

"Cool."

"You jumped off the roof?!" Cuddy yelled. She and House were in her office ten minutes after House's daredevil stunt. Clark had gone to find Amara.

"Yes. But I knew he would catch me. The point is, everything he said is true, as hard as it is to believe," House said slowly, as if he was talking to a mentally challenged person.

"What made you think it was safe to jump off a six story building?" Cuddy asked.

"He would either catch me, or he wouldn't. Besides, what better building to jump off of than a hospital?"

"Even so-" she was interrupted by House's pager doing off. He unclipped it from his belt and read the tiny LCD screen. House became abruptly serious.

"You need to come too," he said to Cuddy. He turned to leave.

"Why?" House held up his pager so she could read the text. Cuddy immediately walked around her desk and followed House out the door.

'911 IMAGE ROOM'

House barged into the x-ray viewing room, Cuddy hot on his heels. There were seven different x-rays up on the wall.

"What's the problem?" Cuddy asked.

"Look at these," said Dr. Chase. He was a tall, white man with blonde hair. He spoke with an Italian accent. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I told you he was right," said House, ignoring Chase. "How else does that happen?"

"Lots of reasons," Cuddy said dismissively as she examined the x- rays further.

"Nearly all of which include external injury," he countered.

"It's a miracle none of these bone fragments pierced any internal organs," she continued.

"Not really, considering what fly-boy said was _true_."

"Can one of you please explain what is going on here?" Dr. Foreman, an African American man of average height interjected.

"Fine. Follow me." House led his employees back to his office where he told them the story he believed to be true.

APOV

My eyes flashed open and like a light being turned on, I was awake. There was no disorientation and barely any pain, probably because I couldn't feel my limbs. I looked to the side and saw the problem; an IV in my hand providing me with a constant flow of morphine. I didn't even flinch when I ripped the needle out of my body. I threw the blankets off myself so I could examine my injuries. My arm and leg were braced and my left arm was in a sling. Someone had stitched up my cuts which made me feel much better. But to do all that, my clothes had been removed and I was dressed in a skimpy hospital gown. I frantically looked around the room to see if they were there. My belt, wand and bag were on the bedside table, my staff and sword leaning against the wall in between the table and bed. I relaxed a bit, but that may have been the residual morphine in my system. I glanced at the clock; 1:30 a.m. Clark was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I reached out my hand and touched him lightly on the shoulder. I started taking energy from his body, as much as I could without hurting him. I wasn't worried; as soon as the sun came up, he would be right as rain. Clark's breathing slowed as his body settled into a deeper sleep.

I used some of the energy to heal my left shoulder, and then took it out of the stupid sling. I needed to have at least one good arm and leg. I would have mended my bones with my wand, but I had never studied Healing at Hogwarts. In hindsight, that was probably a bad idea. If only Madame Pomfrey were here. I grabbed my belt and laid it in front of me. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to those around me. I leeched away the energy where I could, mostly from doctors, but also from patients that weren't very sick. I was jarred from my trance by the sun's rays hitting my eyes through the uncovered window. I laid my sword aside- I had finished with my belt- and waited for Clark to wake up. The sun's rays crept across Clark's face and he stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. I stayed silent, watching him take in his surroundings. Then, he noticed.

"Amara! You're awake!" He hugged me.

"Ow. Ow. Gently, Dad. I'm still breakable." He let go immediately. I reached over to the bedside table and picked up my purple beaded bag and opened it. "Where's my communicator? I left it right on top." Clark took it out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Here. Why do you need it?" he asked.

"The Cullens will want to know I'm okay. Edward knew how badly I was hurt so no doubt Carlisle wants to take a look." He nodded. I opened the little yellow interdimensional video phone, want into the contacts list and clicked on the Cullens's name. The channel opened up and I saw Alice's pixie- like face.

"Amara! You're okay!" she squealed.

"Not entirely, Alice," I told her.

"Let me get Carlisle," she said and dashed off, leaving me with a good view of the Cullens's open and light living room. Alice returned a moment later, Carlisle in tow.

"How are you feeling?" the vampire doctor asked me, going into professional mode.

"Better. It still hurts a lot, but I've healed some of the injuries, so the pain is bearable." I answered.

"Your father explained your injuries to me yesterday, but I wish I could see for myself. I could help you more. Everyone is concerned for your wellbeing," he said, his eyes showing the worry he felt for me despite his calm demeanor.

"Okay," I stated simply and promptly opened a portal. I could see the hesitation written on Carlisle's face. "Come on, I can't keep this up forever." Carlisle saw the sincerity of my words and stepped through. Alice hesitated; I hadn't specifically invited her. "You too, Alice." She bounced right through the interdimensional hole. Carlisle went over to the x- rays on the wall beside the door and Alice put herself in front of Clark and stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. We spoke on the phone but I wanted to formally introduce myself. It's nice to meet you," she said brightly. Clark shook Alice's outstretched hand, shuddering slightly at the temperature. I laughed.

"Don't scare him too much, Alice. What are the others up to?" I asked.

"Edward is with Bella at her house, Esme and Jasper are out hunting, and it's Emmett and Rosalie's turn to read the books," Alice explained. Carlisle, having finished checking the images started examining my remaining injuries; I had healed everything but the cuts and my right arm.

"Have you two read them?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Alice and Jasper were first. Esme and I get them next and then Bella and Edward. Bella was too upset to read them last night." I looked at Alice, expecting to hear her reaction.

"They're scary accurate. Especially New Moon, when I went to Italy with Bella. I never thought our leaving would be _that_ hard on her. If I had known--"She was cut off by House and Dr. Hadley entering the room.

"Who are you?" House asked rather rudely.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my daughter Alice," Carlisle introduced.

"I didn't know there was a Dr. Cullen here," 13 commented.

"That's because there isn't," House muttered. "What are you doing with my patient?"

"Carlisle is a friend of mine. I was helping out his family when I got hurt," I defended.

"Ah, these are the vampires. Cool." Said vampires appeared thoroughly surprised.

"We're not vampires," Alice said almost immediately.

"I told him," Clark said. I looked at my father.

"Why would you do that?"

"He needed to know what happened so he could treat you. I figured that if he told anyone here, it wouldn't matter," he confessed. House pointed his cane at Carlisle.

"Move. I need to see her." Carlisle stepped aside, saying nothing. I wanted to slap House for being so rude. I picked up my wand with my left hand and pointed it threateningly at House.

"Apologize," I growled. He just looked amused. 13 was staring at me.

"Your shoulder is supposed to be broken."

"I fixed it. I fixed everything but the cuts and my other arm." I said, not taking my eyes off House.

"How?" he asked.

"Magic," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, to me, it was.

"I don't think you should heal the cuts." Carlisle spoke from the corner where he was standing. Everyone focused their attention on him.

"It is my belief that if you heal them, or return yourself to full strength, you won't be able to get the stitches out. They will become a part of you." House pondered this for a moment.

"Damn. Dr. Fang might be right."

"Okay. I know how to solve this. I've decided to heal them. Alice?" I said.

Alice closed her eyes and was perfectly still for a few minutes. She was searching the future for the outcome of my decision. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Carlisle's right, Amara. You have to let them heal on their own."

"Okay," I sighed. I didn't want to wait weeks before I was better. Deciding to make the best of the situation, I started working on my right arm. "Weís heil," I said. I held my left hand about an inch above my right shoulder, passed it down the length of my arm and back again. I felt the tugging and pulling and stinging sensations as my bones reset themselves and fused back together. When it was done, I started taking my arm out of the brace, only to be stopped by House and his employee.

"What are you doing?" 13 demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't do that, your bones are still broken," House explained.

"Says you," I scoffed. "What you just saw, that was magic. None of my bones are broken anymore." House contemplated this for a moment.

"13," he ordered, "take her down and get her x-rayed again."

"Wait… what?" I spluttered as 13 left the room.

"For comparison so I can study them." Dr. Hadley returned with a wheelchair and I sat in it. We were halfway down the hall when house poked his head out of my room.

"Get a blood sample, too." He yelled.

"Okay. My dad and I are going home now," I insisted. House was content to run tests on me all day if I would let him. Alice and Carlisle had already gone back to Forks. House had said I could be discharged, but he wanted to gather information on my physiology. He looked disappointed. I dug into my bag and fished out a lead box I had stored in there for some strange, unknown reason, and tossed it to House, who caught it.

"What's this?"

"Something to keep you entertained," I said. He looked confused. "It's kryptonite. Run tests on it. I'm leaving now." I grabbed Clark's hand and whisked us back to Smallville.


	8. Important

**I'm sorry to say I'm putting this story on official hiatus. I have more material –a lot more- but I won't post if you don't want me to. If you want to adopt this story, PM me and I'll tell you the plot. Thanks to everyone who read. Hopefully, I can find the determination to actually type up everything I've written and post it sometime.**

**Until next time-**

**undecidable**


End file.
